


Informed Consent

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd believes in making informed decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informed Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted both of these as drabbles on tumblr with no intent of moving it elsewhere but I understand that Boyd/Stiles is a rarepair and people wanted to see it on Ao3.

Boyd does more than google bondage when he accidentally sees Stiles browser history. He finds a nearby club just two towns over, and asks an experienced Dom to teach him how to tie up his boyfriend because he read online that it can be too tight and they need safewords and he just wants the practical experience before trying it with Stiles.

He’s seen how Stiles eyes darken when he grabs his wrists and Boyd’s hands completely encircle Stiles with thumb overlapping fingertips. He’s noticed how Stiles cheeks flush red when he accidentally gets pushed against things. Boyd knows it’s only a matter of time before Stiles asks for this, and Boyd plans to be ready. Because he wants to say “don’t worry. I’ve got you. I know what I’m doing.” And mean it.

And if while he’s at the club he picks up a paddle, it’s because Boyd’s allowed to want things too and Stiles skin turns red so easily and Boyd wants to be ready. Just in case. Because Boyd believes in informed consent and he plans on being very well informed.

***

The BDSM thing (Boyd has learned so many new acronyms from the internet) has been a slow start. Boyd is willing to take his time and he doesn’t want to rush Stiles into anything. He likes to wait until Stiles asks and then he can accommodate, because he’s prepared for this. He’s anticipated Stiles needs. Stiles has no idea. Stiles thinks that Boyd is just naturally talented at a lot of things. He doesn’t realize that Boyd is always watching for clues on how to make Stiles happy.   
  
One day Boyd holds Stiles wrists down in bed and Stiles says, “please…” Boyd smiles and bites his jaw, watching the red mark flush on pale skin, “Please, what? Use your words. What do you want?” And Stiles babbles out fantasies about being held down, vulnerable, at Boyd’s mercy. And Boyd just grins and grabs the rope he bought for this occasion. And Boyd is happy.  
  
Several weeks later Boyd is thrusting into Stiles from behind and it’s just so darn pretty to see his large dark hands on Stiles pale freckled bottom. There are two little moles right next to each other on his right cheek and tentatively Boyd slaps a hand down just to see the freckles turn even more brown against the faint pink in the shape of Boyd’s hand.   
  
"Yes…" Stiles chokes out. Boyd asks, "Yes, what? What do you want, Stiles? Use your words." And Stiles buries his face into his comforter as he mumbles out secret desires to be spanked, and scolded. Punished and forgiven. To submit and then be held afterwards. And Boyd smiles because he’s ready for this. He’s prepared. And he’s happy to provide.   
  
The paddle is the first thing Boyd asks for. Weeks and weeks later after the rope, and the spanking becomes part of their evenings. A secret for just the two of them. Boyd brings out the small wooden paddle he bought months ago, no bigger than the back of a hairbrush. Boyd asks, “please…?” and Stiles smiles, “Please, what? What do you want, Boyd? Use your words.” And Boyd confesses how he’s always wanted to bend Stiles over his knee and watch his skin turn colors from such a small innocent looking tool. Boyd’s grandma had a similar paddle and part of him burns up in shame at those memories and he doesn’t know why he wants this, only that even as a child as much as he feared that paddle part of him was completely entranced by it, by it’s power, and he can’t help but want to wield it. And Stiles smiles and says yes, he’s prepared for this, he’s ready. And they’re both happy.


End file.
